undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kaffe4200/Hope On The Rocks - Issue 100
There we go. Issue 100 of Hope On The Rocks will be out very, very soon. Within this week, that's for sure. And because of that, I want to celebrate. Thank you First, let me thank everyone who is reading, or has been reading, Hope On The Rocks. I really appreciate it. Thank you very, very much guys. Soldiers In Arc 9 or 10 (yet to be settled) four soldiers will appear. However, I am one soldier short. If you think you can make a great soldier for me, feel free to do so. Alternate storyline Alright, so before I wrote this storyline for HOTR, I had another planned. I thought it was crap, though, and decided for this one. Because, well, it's Issue 100, I will now share this storyline with you guys. After Helen's death, the group stayed at The Rocks. It eventually burned down, killing Nick. A character, Scott, joined the group. Instead of Rogersville, the group went to Waynesburg Refugee Camp where Gavin Cart was in charge. The refugee camp got overrun. The group (with William) made it to the coast. They meet a group, amongst them a man named Jim; a helicopter pilot. He flies them to two small islands, where Scott and a bunch of Jim's group members died. They get back to land, the group now having Miles, Chad, Odin, Tex, Ellis, Lia, William, Jim and a man named Craig. They are on the road, Ellis dies, and they find a big, big forrest where they find a community. They join it. They met Tom here, who was a corrupt bartender. Texas got hired in his bar. Chad got the leader of the community. Axel is in this community, as the main salesman. Craig and Miles is hired as supply runners. Craig is killed and the killer is banned from the community. The killer returns, destroying the community. A war begins, where William, Axel and Lia die. The group (Miles, Chad, Odin, Tex and Jim) escape and live in the forrest for years. After a few years in peace, zombies have found them. Chad and Tex die. Miles, Odin and Jim find an abandoned city. That is all I wrote. I thought that was silly, so I decided for this storyline instead. I hope you all agree that it was the right choice. By the way, Jim will appear as one of the soldiers. Major changes *Al isn't in the story. *Neither is Ridley, Esther, Gord, Garrett, Timmy, Holly, Romario, Geary, Frank, Harrison, Lukka, Peter, Juan, John, Landon, Stanley, Kerri, Neil, Adam, Margaret, Dani, Alice, Bobby, Skylar, Nellie, Alan, Johnson, Junior and Kevin. *Axel was in the forrest community. *Lillian, Sylvest and William were in Waynesburg Refugee Camp. *Sylvest are killed by zombies. *Axel and Lia are killed in the war. *Odin outlives Chad. *Scott and Craig are in the story. *Texas and Chad are both killed by zombies. In memory of I think we all should sit here for a moment, thinking about the characters that didn't make it to Issue 100. Let's honor some of them. Al's love. Her doctor-background could have made for a lot of story, but I'd rather focus on Al. Nick and Helen Camper. Helen only appeared in Arc 1, but she was nice. Nick, though. He was a really great characters. He had to die, though, to develop Lia. Esther Tricker. Ridley's love. A zombie story can't end happy, and neither did it for Ridley. She was a great character, but her time was up. The good guys from Rogersville. I must say that I loved all of those characters. Frank was probably my favorite of these. A character suggested by Moodyrocks. He was great in Arc 3, but his story slowly faded. He was a great victim in the Trailer Park war, though. I don't regret killing him off. William, though. He was so awesome. One of my all time favorites. But he was such a good person, and bad things always happen to good people. So he had to die. The trailer park women. They were originally unnamed, but some of them made some great stuff. Take Skylar and Alice. Two minors who cared for each other. I thought that was a cool detail. Let's finish this with the greatest loss in HOTR. Odin Thormann was a great character, and he was one of my personal favorites. However, I thought something drastic had to happen. Once again, thank you very much for reading. I really appreciate it. Category:Blog posts